As electronic devices become a greater part of daily life, the amount of transactions conducted electronically continues to rise. For instance, users now regularly shop for digital and physical items from their desktop computers and, more and more, from their mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.). As the amount of electronic transactions continues to increase, enhancing the experience of users engaging in these transactions remains a priority.